Je l'aime ?
by Linyel
Summary: Mon deuxième one-shot *very proud* ! Bergeau est dans le brouillard vis a vis de ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami. Attention yaoi !


**Je l'aime ? **

Bergeau se sentait mal, depuis le soir ou il avait vu Jasson manquer de se faire dévorer par l'un des dragons de l'empereur noir il ne trouvait plus le sommeil.

_Bon sang mais que m'arrive t-il ? Jasson est mon meilleur ami, il est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui.._

Mais alors, pourquoi ne pouvait il plus détacher son regard des yeux verts de son compagnon ? pourquoi son cœur s'affolait lorsque ce dernier lui souriait ?

«C'est vrai qu'il est beau..» murmura Bergeau avant de se mettre une gifle mentale et de sauter de son lit.

Le chevalier se dirigea vers son miroir, se passa de l'eau sur le visage, enfila une tunique propre puis sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre aux bains. Bergeau était arrivé à Émeraude peu après Santo et Wellan, ensuite apparurent Falcon, Dempsey et Chloé la seule fille du groupe. Jasson, lui, était arrivé en dernier, mais sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre en avait fait un excellent compagnon vite intégré parmi eux. La plupart des chevaliers étaient des enfants de Roi, mais pas Bergeau; fils d'un bandit du désert le jeune homme avait appris à survivre, il ne s'était jamais plaint de la vie qu'il menait mais son père l'avait amené au château d'émeraude dans l'espoir de voir son fils devenir quelqu'un d'important.

De sa vie passé dans le désert, Bergeau avait conservé une peau tannée, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux mordorés le chevalier faisait tourner bien des têtes. L'homme du désert était fort et musclé, dévoué et serviable et n'hésitait jamais à voler au secours de ses amis. Bergeau n'avait jamais manifesté d'attirance particulière pour les femmes mais pensait que cela était dû au fait qu'aucune ne lui plaisait particulièrement, le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il finirait par trouver son âme sœur dans les bras d'une belle blonde.

Mais c'était avant l'arrivée de ce beau chevalier au yeux verts, de famille de paysan Jasson avait grandi au royaume de Perle jusqu'à que ses pouvoirs de lévitation ne deviennent trop dangereux pour son entourage. Les cheveux blond foncé portés longs et détachés, ses yeux vert étincelant de plaisir, fin et élancé il se fiait davantage à ses pouvoir plutôt qu'à sa force physique pour écraser ses adversaires.

Les deux hommes s'étaient tout de suite entendus et étaient devenus d'excellents amis, mais Bergeau sentait naître en lui un sentiment différent qui l'effrayait. Certaines nuits il se réveillait en sueur et...excité.

_Qu'y a t-il de pire que de faire des rêves érotiques avec votre meilleur ami ? _

Bergeau soupira et, sortant de ses pensés, se glissa dans le bain. D'ordinaire les chevaliers prenaient leurs bain ensemble ( sauf Chloé qui prenait son bain dans la partie réservée aux femmes ) mais le brun avait pris l'habitude de se lever plus tôt de manière à être seul, il ne pouvait effectivement plus se permettre de frissonner chaque fois que Jasson arrivait et de prendre la fuite devant son ami.

«Au moins je peux réfléchir tranquillement » soupira le chevalier en se laissant glisser dans l'eau chaude et fumante du bassin.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que Jasson était là, il ne comprenait pas les soudain changements de son ami et était bien décidé de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

N'ayant pas remarqué les manœuvres du chevalier aux yeux verts, Bergeau se prélassait en soupirant d'aise.

«Alors comme ça tu prend tes bain seul maintenant »

« Jasson ! m..mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! »

« Du calme, je suis venu te parler »

En disant cela Jasson jeta sa tunique à terre avant de plonger dans le bassin, le blond réapparut juste à côté du chevalier au yeux d'or.

Bergeau dégluti difficilement, le corps de son ami étais si proche du sien, il sentit son bas ventre se réchauffer brutalement et dû tourner le dos au chevalier pour ne pas rougir davantage.

Le jeune homme au cheveux blonds laissa échapper un soupir de découragement, pourquoi le fuyait il ainsi ?

« Je suis désolé je dois aller m'entrainer, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre » déclara Bergeau en se levant pour attraper sa tunique restée sur le bord .

« Non..je t'en supplie..ne t'en va pas il faut absolument que je te parle »

Sur ces mots Jasson se rapprocha du brun et lui saisit le bras pour l'inciter à se rassoir, Bergeau ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais se rassit quand même.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, nous somme amis Bergeau, tu peux tout me dire, j'aimerais vraiment t'aider à aller mieux...ça me fait souffrir de te voir ainsi »

L'homme du désert sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux mais il se retint

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider Jasson...personne ne le peut » murmura le brun en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« BERGEAU ! »

Jasson s'était précipité et avait attrapé les mains du brun, le chevalier au cheveux blond était désormais face à lui, des larmes perlées de ses yeux vert, il regardait son ami d'un air suppliant

« s'il te plait... » hoqueta t-il « s'il te plait dis-moi comment t'aider... »

Bergeau resta interdit devant cette vision : Jasson pleurait pour lui ! ses cheveux blond trempés retombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux vert noyés par les larmes, son corps musclé ruisselant.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me cause cette tristesse ? » demanda le chevalier au yeux d'or

Le jeune homme blond hocha doucement la tête.

Bergeau sourit, s'il voulait connaître ses pensées il allait les connaître...à ses risques et périls. L'homme du désert se redressa doucement, les mains toujours emprisonnées par celles de Jasson, le visage de ce dernier indiquait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire. Le brun lui adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendus et emprisonna les lèvres de sa victime, le jeune chevalier resta figé, son cerveau analysant ce qui lui arrivait, ce ne fut que lorsque l'une des main de son aîné effleura son entre jambe qu'il tenta de se dégager.

« Bergeau..ce..ce n'est pas aaaaah »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car le chevalier au yeux or venait de le plaquer contre le bord du bassin, la langue du brun léchait désormais le coup du plus jeune tandis que des mains expertes caressait le torse pâle, Jasson émit un cri de surprise lorsque Bergeau lui mordit le lobe d'oreille. Puis le plus vieux se détacha de ce corps si longtemps désiré pour venir lécher les bout de chair durcie, le trajet suivie par les mains fut refait par la langue, il mordit, suça, lécha ce torse dont il avait si souvent rêvé. Jasson sentit son corps frissonner sous la douce torture de son ami, les sensations se bousculaient dans se tête, Bergeau ne le détestait pas comme il l'avait cru au début, non !, au contraire il l'aimait.

Il gémit en sentant le souffle chaud de son aîné se rapprocher de sa virilité déjà gonflé de désir. Bergeau admira un instant l'entre jambe de son ami puis la lécha de toute sa longueur avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche puis commence à effectuer des mouvements de va et vient. Jasson gémissait, son corps se tendait, le brun léchait chaque parcelle de son sexe.

« Bergeau...je..je vais craquer,j...je n'en peux plus...aaaaah »

Le plus jeune se libéra dans un gémissement rauque, l'homme du désert avala la semence puis se rapprocha de son amant pour sceller leurs lèvre dans un baiser passionné, Jasson s'agrippa au cou de Bergeau pour accentuer le baiser, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se rejoignirent. Le brun passa ses mains sous les cuisses du blond et le souleva

« B..Bergeau qu'est ce que... »

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout » répondit le chevalier, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres

« Quel pervers ! tu ne me laisse même pas reprendre mon souffle » fit le blond avec une fausse moue d'indignation

Soudain des voix se firent entendre.

« Argh c'est pas vrai voilà les autres » maugréa Bergeau

« déçu ? » s'amusa le Jasson

Pour tout réponse l'homme du désert lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner

« Bergeau...je t'aime »

« je t'aime aussi Jasson »


End file.
